Happy Birthday Tentenchan!
by SmiiLey-Chan
Summary: Also known as "One Happy Family" A fanfic for Tenten's birthday! Maybe waking up on the other side of bed on your birthday maybe bad but can one day full of joy and love change all of that?


Hello! Smiiley-chan here! Happy Birthday Tenten! This maybe a tad late in other countries but here in England its only the 9th so anyways hope you enjoy.. This is somehow a little sequel to Promise Me... Do review please!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I dont own

* * *

Happy Birthday Tenten-Chan

Today was March 9th a certain weapons mistress' birthday. The morning was a good start; if you call, Lee and Gai-sensei doing their well known Dynamic Entry on your door, waking you, your husband and your sleeping 2-month old twin babies, a good way to start your birthday but Tenten wouldn't have it any other way.

Glancing at the auburn coloured crib to the side of her and her husband's room, Tenten got out of the covers and walked to her crying children. Gently rocking the youngest one out of the two twins, named Kimiko, cooing softly. Strong muscular arms wrapped around Tenten's petite waist and a sleepy head nuzzling into her neck.

"Ohayo gozsaimasu." He greeted causally.

Slowly putting the youngest twin back in her crib, Tenten picked up the other twin, a boy named Rei, before replying, "Ohayo Gozsaimsu Neji-kun."

The once crying-filled room was now surrounded by a happy yet silent aura.

"Happy Birthday. Aishiteru."

"Arigatou sore to aishiteruyo."

The two lovebirds hugged each other but that was short lived when Naruto and Hinata came crashing in their room with rest of the gang.

"Otanjobi Omedetou Tenten-chan!" They greeted needless to say in unison and rather loudly thus waking up again the two little bundles of joy. Seeing as if waking up her two children, Tenten glared at the Konoha ninja's before slowly picking up Rei and rocking her gently while Neji did the same with the young Kimiko. The gang looked in awe at the happy family. Like that was again short lived because the two "Beautiful" Green Beasts of Konoha appeared in a puff of smoke.

The scene before them was so youthful, as they would say, that they started crying their waterfall anime tears. Sweatdrops flooded the couples room.

"SUCH A YOUTFUL FAMILY NE, GAIS-SENSEI?"

"YOOOOSSHH! LEE! The POWER OF YOUTH HAS DEFINITELY BLOOMED IN THEIR FAMILY!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

A sunset background replaced the humble room, dolphins were diving and jumping about and let's not forget the youthful crying dynamic duo.

Amidst all this racket, the twins were giggling softly. Everyone ignored the duo and concentrated on the twin Hyuugas.

Walking up to Tenten, Hinata said to her, " Ano, Tenten-chan, we were wondering if you'd like to join us for breakfast at the barbecue restaurant? We'll pay, it is your birthday after all ne?"

Pondering for a moment and taking a quick glance at Neji, who in turn nodded, replied "Sure, why not?"

"YOOOSH! LET'S GO!"

~ Barbecue Restaurant ~

The gang was currently chowing down on their ordered meals. Tenten and Neji were sitting side by side with Neji on the outer corner of the table watching and glancing at his son and daughter. He smiled slightly. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Tenten, its 2:30 already." He stated.

"Hm? Okay. Shall we go?

He nodded in response and cleared his throat before informing everyone that they had to go somewhere. They were confused, why did they have to go? Don't know myself.

"Arigatou for the treat guys but we have to go somewhere." Said Tenten while putting her red coat on and starting to walk out with Neji next to her and one twin with each parent.

The gang just shrugged and carried on eating, talking and stuff.

~ A little while later ~

The family were in the park by a lake. The scenario was breathtaking. The bright sun's reflection was reflecting by the calm and still river. The silent atmosphere was ever so calming. Tenten was sitting down and leaning on a Sakura tree, while Neji's head layed on the brunettes lap. The twins were sleeping soundly next to their parents, both encased in a warm blanket. Kimiko's stubby fingers were grasping Neji's masculine one. A contented smile crept to both the couples faces. The two agreed they'd go to this place on her birthday or any family occasion that is.

A family time is what Neji likes to say. The serene place was so calming that even the loudest and most hyper ninja could actually stay still and be quiet. This place brought so much memories from the past. This was the place he asked Tenten to be his and where the two got married.

When they were still genins, the two stumbled to this place a whilst after training. From then on this became their place of refuge whenever feeling down or something.

Giggling sounds erupted from the newly-woken twins.

"Why hello there little ones." Tenten whispered to the twins.

In response, the two giggled. Neji chuckled lightly. Suddenly he remembered something.

He felt for something in his pocket and smiled when he felt a velvety box.

He kissed his wife softly before whispering to her to close her eyes. She raised an eyebrow slightly then shrugged. Doing as she was told, Tenten felt something colg go around her neck.

"Open your eyes." He commanded

She looked at her neck and there, around her slender neck, was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain necklace with an elaborately decorated heart pendant with N & T elegantly engraved at the front. In the right corner of the heart was a diamond gleaming brightly in the sun. She tried to open it but it wouldn't.

Neji chuckled again. He showed a mini key attached to his neck with their promise ring attached also on a chain. He opened it through a small keyhole behind the necklace. It clicked. Opening it carefully, she gasped. It was a picture of her and Neji's first kiss in this very place and on the other side was a picture of the twins smiling and looked as if they were giggling. She remembered this picture. It was taken 3 weeks after the twins birth.

She kissed her husband softly and hugged him tightly before thanking him.

He returned the gesture but kissed her more passionately. Giggles were then heard again. The couple laughed.

Neji wrapped his muscular arms around Tenten's lithe waist and whispered in her ear, "Watashi wa anata yori anata ga sozo dekiru yori mo daisukina."

"Watashi wa jinsei sonomono yori mo, amari ni mo anata o aishite."

The two couples held each others hand, with Rei on Neji's lap and Kimiko on Tentens. Neji instinctively wrapped an arm around his wife and smiled. A contented and happy one.

"Happy Birthday Tenten." He said once more before watching the sunset.

* * *

Translations:

Otanjobi Omedetou – Happy Birthday

Watashi wa anata yori anata ga sozo dekiru yori mo daisukina: I love you more than you can imagine

Watashi wa jinsei sonomono yori mo, amari ni mo anata o aishite: I love you too more than life itself

THank you for reading! Do review! Im actually working on other NejiTen fics! One songfic, a one shot and another multichapter which is the sequel to the oneshot im currently writing!

Take care,

SmiiLey-Chan


End file.
